


Sheidheda VS Wanheda

by Ursa_99



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Can't any Griffin's get a break?, Probably ooc, madi doesn't deserve this, neither does Clarke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursa_99/pseuds/Ursa_99
Summary: You may be the Dark Commander Sheildheda, but I am Wanheda, the Commander of Death; and I say you are dying today





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So episode 12 and attack of the feels.
> 
> *breaths in deeply* Boi! Raven I love that you and Abby have gotten along again, and you have the arc of getting back together with people you once considered family. But if you forgive Abby, please please please do that for Clarke.
> 
> Also love the episode.
> 
> 8/10 need some more blood shed, doesn't feel like the 100 otherwise

Bellamy could barely recognize the girl before him.

“I must thank you Blake, without you I would have been unable to obtain this vessel”

He wanted to vomit.

And not just the contents of his stomach, but his heart, lungs, liver, anything. To turn himself inside and out, he heard from Raven how the girl acted when they were trying to fix the code of the flame, but then this monster threatened to kill Madi and they didn’t know what to do.

The girl before him was not the eager girl wishing to save her mother, instead a monster of long ago dwelled in the bright eyes before him.

It didn’t matter that she was strapped down.

“I’ll remember to burn you last”

Madi—no—Sheildheda grinned.

He did this to her.

Bellamy wanted to collapse in grief, he knew the flame would alter the kid somewhat but not to this extent. The image of Clarke in chains begging him to release her and not put the flame in Madi filled his head. He told Madi it was essentially the only way to save Clarke, and for the longest time he believed it was, but it was from the anger of betrayal after Clarke left him to die that kept any thoughts on the matter at bay.

Clarke knew better though. She had the flame in her own head, a fact he sorely forgot completely.

She always knew better.

He should have listened.

Bellamy dared a glance at Clarke and had to look away. He’d never seen so much pain on her face before, not when she was tortured, nor when he betrayed her.

She had just lost her mother for hell’s sake, and now because of him, and his panic on doing anything to keep her alive in the moment from his sister, he was killing her slowly through the destruction of her daughter. The only person who was with her for six years while he was in space with the rest.

“C—Clarke” He could barely whisper out her name. His own tears trailing down, it was the only thing he could offer. “I’m so, _so_ sorry”

He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know the flame at all he trusted Gaia and the flamekeepers. Gabriel was right, he used to sacrifice the few for the many and somewhere along the line he didn’t care as long as his own family was not apart of the few. That included Clarke and Madi, but somehow, he still…he still had them in his head as ghosts, before he knew it Clarke was on the other side leaving him to the fighting pits.

Bellamy never thought he’d ever wish dying back in that bunker till now.

“It’s what it is, you didn’t know about the Commanders” Clarke said, almost as if she was indifferent but he could see the tears leaking from her eyes. Clarke was barely keeping it together.

He did this to her and her daughter.

“But I should have”

The blonde sighed, her shoulders shaking just slightly and he wished she would slap him again, “You can’t know everything Bellamy”

Says the girl whose lived through two apocalypses and has memories of the first.

“Just—just be here okay, with me please, I don’t know how much longer—” The first hiccup happened and he could see Clarke desperately trying to calm herself, swiping away at the endless tears, but all the oppressed emotions were drowning her. It wasn’t long till she was full on sobbing.

He watched her fall, knees hitting the hard floor below, her fist punching the substance that likely bruised if not shattered her knees.

Bellamy ignored the flecks of blood that flew from her shredded knuckles, ignored the deep and sorrowful cries that pelted his ears.

He would do anything to save Clarke, and he feared the only thing keeping the blonde, whose been to hell and back more times than he can count, from putting a bullet through her head or everyone else’s, was the fact that Madi wasn’t completely dead.

He would fix this, make right his mistake. He would give Madi back her mind, and Clarke’s smile back.

Gently he kneeled behind Clarke, careful of the elbows being pulled back to rocket fists into the floor. He rubbed a hand, hesitantly at first, up and down her back, and the sobs turned more into hacking and greedy breaths. Her arms dangled aimlessly at her sides creating tiny pools of obsidian.

On the stroke up her tightened his hold at the base of her neck and collar bone, bringing his other hand up he did the same thing with the other shoulder rubbing circles into her back with his thumbs.

Slowly, he pulled Clarke backwards toward his chest. Bellamy felt some of her tension leave and he slid his arms around her till he held her in the way he’s seen Clarke do to Madi. He gently rocked her.

He knew she was caring for Madi all these years but who was caring for her.

He pulled away just a bit, enough to brush his lips against her forehead,

“I swear, with every last breath I have, I will help get Madi back”

Bellamy felt the shifting of weight in his arms but none the less held tightly on to the woman who’s defined his life, his existence. He felt her head burrow into the crook of his neck, her words whispering into his skin.

_Together?_

He held her tighter, nodding.

“Together” It was half a sob and half a laugh, but it was full truth.


	2. Chapter 2

Bellamy was able to get Clarke away from the room only after she cried herself to sleep in his arms. He didn’t want to think of how long rest has evaded her.

As carefully as he could he hoisted up the blonde in his arms, it always amazed him that such a small person could cause so much change. He remembered when they first met and couldn’t help the small smile that spread across his lips, she was a fighter, worn and weary from so much, but still a fighter.

He made it to the door and looked back, pointing ignoring the blood that continued to drip from Clarke’s shredded knuckles in favor of the smaller Griffin on the table.

Shieldheda’s head lifted off straining against the restraints, that eerie look never leaving her face “Till next time Blake”

Bellamy ignored him and stared through Madi’s eyes, hoping to reach a deeper part of her soul. Madi was a Griffin, blood or not, she was stubborn, and full of love just like her mother, he had no doubt she was still in there somewhere. Hurting and maybe lost, but still there.

“We’ll be back Madi, we won’t give up on you like we did with Clarke. I won’t make that mistake again”

The old commander scoffed but Bellamy pushed through, “We’ll get you back, I promise on my life. And that is a promise I intend to keep”

It was hard to see the girl so desperate to save her mother from death, in place of her there was a ashen skin corpse. Gone were the bright intelligent eyes replaced was malice and cruelty.

The crazed commander cooed at him, though it ended more as a sinister snicker, “Then your life is absolutely forfeited. Too bad”

Bellamy turned from his mistake and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Sanctum was nothing more than a ghost town and a powder keg ready to go off again.

After Russell and his guard set their own people into a frenzy killing dozens, he left on the transport ship, it was only when the aftermath of the bloodbath that led people to thinking about what they’ve been worshiping for years.

Many were ready to leave, to get out under the rule of the primes. The children of Gabriel readily took them in.

But many more were willing, out of fear or blind devotion, to stay with the Primes. Change was something rarely a human can master, it happened with the grounders, just as it happened with them and now Sanctum.

Now Sanctum was divided in half, literally and figuratively, several fights have broken out already. The only good news was that the only deaths since Russell’s bomb was from a few of the soldiers. Though that didn’t stop many of the normal citizens from breaking each other’s fingers and noses.

It was too much, it was all too much. Was there really any reason for any of this, do humans really need a third chance? Because Bellamy sure as hell was starting to think not.

A whimper drew his attention away. Clarke was shaking in his grasp, from pain or sorrow he didn’t know. Madi’s pain was her pain and her pain was his.

His first thought was to bring her to Abby, an automatic reaction that came from a horrid reality. There was no Abby Griffin left, not of mind or body.

He got the gist of the run down when Indra came down with their army. There were somethings that the older warrior refused to tell him, but he could see the sorrow in his eyes, he was told of Kane, told of many other deaths and that Madi—Sheildheda took control of many of Octavia’s old group and there was a micro war in the ship.

Indra also told him of Clarke’s ruse that even had her fooled like a greenhorn, but despite the small smile that played on the woman’s lips when she was telling the story, the sadness in her eyes only increased.

Indra told of how Abby died, she never said who was the one to pull the trigger.

She didn’t have to. Even the constant glances towards Clarke from her told him as much as what she left unsaid.

“How is she”

The voice startled him and he cursed, mainly at himself. He was in no place that you can afford to be off in your head.

Octavia was by his side, walking almost lazily, her tense shoulders and constantly roaming eyes the only indication of how she truly feels.

It wasn’t the first time that Bellamy’s wondered how everyone has grown so far apart and so different.

“How do you think”

It came out harder than he expected, Bellamy knew she was trying, Clarke told him as much and urged him to make peace with her, even so much as to threaten to cut his beard off.

It didn’t stop the pain he felt, but after everything that’s gone on, he knew that he needed to be better too. He wasn’t at the point of apologizing for his harshness, at least not verbally, so he gave a small nod.

Glancing over he caught Octavia smiling, it was small but it was there. Maybe he wasn’t as hard as he thought. It reminded him of how she was when they were on the ground and their only problems were the grounders.

“Well that’s to be expected” Octavia sighed, “Bellamy she just lost her mother and she’s losing her daughter, possibly permanently, but she’s still here, she’s still breathing. The only person who is more stubborn and won’t give up or die is you and Murphy”

“Don’t say that bastard’s name”

He could see Octavia quirking an eyebrow up at him, debating something and shrugged her shoulders.

“She forgave him”

He scoffed. “Of course, she did!” Clarke would forgive most people that hurt her, but she’d never forgive someone who hurt Madi.

“She forgave you”

Bellamy halted his tracks, the blonde in his arms huffing at the stop of the swaying. Octavia was looking at him, almost like a curious bird.

“Your thoughts aren’t as quiet at you think they are big brother, nor are they thoughts. You need sleep”

“So does Clarke” he countered back.

“Yes, she needs it the most but _everyone_ and that thing they call a dog has been awake for days, everyone needs to sleep”

He held Clarke closer, “We don’t have time”

A hand met his back before climbing to his shoulder and then up to his cheeks, cupping his face so he was forced to confront his sister’s eyes,

“No one ever does”


	4. Chapter 4

“Gaia, you can’t do that” Indra looked at her daughter, she may not have been on ice long but she already lost two of the closest people she’s learned to love in the bunker.

The girl in question looked at her mother, taken aback, “I don’t _want_ to, but we cannot let Sheidheda rule again, it will be the end of everything once again. Not Prime reign, nor of anyone else such as Octavia, but absolute destruction and cruelty the likes of which have not been seen in hundreds of years”

Indra shook her head, things have progressed fast before, but the war they were in now…

“We need to do better, it’s what Kane wanted, it’s what Abby tried doing; besides you’d have to get past Clarke. _Wanheda _may be a symbol and name to our people, and names carry power. Clarke has seen many a battle and much more loss, it is unwise to make her desperate like last time. If she knew what you—”

Gaia grabbed her mother’s arm as she tried to turn away, no one wants Madi to die, but the threat of Sheidheda is not something to be ignored. There might not be any of Madi left to save at this point, the flame is not the same as what the Primes’ chips are.

“Then we don’t tell her, you saw how she got on the ship, she held a gun to her head and wasn’t afraid to pull the trigger. She _did_ pull the trigger, but Madi broke through for a second stopping Clarke before dropping to the floor spitting blood”

Indra released a heavy sigh at her daughter, she’d never thought she’d live through so many wars much less on a different planet, but even then, war was still the same. There were always casualties, the hidden ones in plain sight were the worse.

It wasn’t the first time she’s seen war eat someone from the inside out.

“Times are different Gaia, I agree we need to stop the Dark Commander, but let’s not lose Clarke in the process. I owe it to Abby, I owe it to Kane, even to Clarke herself.”

Her young blood was still antsy with worry, rightfully so.

“Clarke would rather die, than see Madi fall to Sheidheda” Gaia cried, she’d seen the hollowness of the sky warrior before and yet never to the extent of what the flame has done to Madi. The look that crossed the blonde’s face when both her mother and daughter were gone in front of her, it would never leave her mind.

Indra shook her head. The same images pressed to the forefront, one that no one should ever have to see. One she wished she’d never seen.

“I know, and I fear that which can bring Wanheda to her knees, but that just proves we need to do better. If not, we are doomed to repeat the same problems again, at the time it was right, but we chose to hide behind a child born with nightblood again. Now we are at war with the people of Sanctum just as much as we are with our own. The cycle needs to end”

“Then let this be the last one, but peace requires sacrifice, Clarke knows that best!”

“Because she’s done it the most” Indra’s patience was starting to wean, they’ve had this fight before, maybe not with the involvement of Clarke but with the traditions of the clans. There was a sad irony when she, an old warrior who should be set in her ways was more willing, if not just exhausted enough, to break the old ways compared to the passionate youth.

“Gaia, we must learn from our mistakes, you know that lesson, enough children have died for us”

“And I’m saying I agree, but we can’t let Sheidheda win, we’ll try something else but if not…”

She looked at her mother, desperate to get her to understand the destruction that could be caused from the Dark Commander. She was there with her when Madi—Sheidheda took over the ship, the others were at the ready to fight and die for her—him. Only the desperation of mothers’ love stopped the chip from plummeting towards the ground.

Gaia watched her mother sigh heavily, something she’s always done but she’s never looked so tired before. So, war torn and exhausted.

“Fine” her mother agreed, “But we try first, we let Clarke know”

She tried to protest but her mother cut her off with a wave of her hand.

“If anyone can bring Madi back it’s Clarke and Bellamy, those two have a way of getting through anything…besides I’ve seen the results of catching Clarke off guard on something she hates”

Gaia nodded slowly, Clarke was infamous amongst all the clans, Wanheda never died, not even after Praimfaya. Parents would tell the unruly children that she’d come for them from the shadows if they misbehaved.

But there was a few who know of Wanheda’s attack dog. Most thought of Bellamy as much or that he was a shadow, his loyalty and bravery matching the best, but he was always Wanheda’s loyal knight.

If she remembered correctly there was a story created that Wanheda traveled the lands while they were trapped in the bunker, her loyal companion always at her side; they said she traveled the lands looking for their sins so she could send death to purify it for them.

Gaia also remembered that Clarke left them to die in the fighting pits after they convinced Madi to take the flame, so her mother definitly wasn’t wrong. She still had the scars to prove it.

“Fine, but if we can’t find a way to bring her back we—I will have to kill Madi”

Her mother sighed again, “I know”

“WHAT?!”

Gaia and her mother whipped around to the two Blakes, in Bellamy’s arm a once sleeping Clarke shot upright at the outrage of the two.


	5. Chapter 5

“W-What’s goin’ onsh” Clarke slurred. She could barely keep her eyes open, that was until something started crawling up her hand, but when she tried to brush whatever it was away it bit back with ten times the fire.

She screamed. It felt like her nerves were exposed to radiation, to a molten world again.

“Clarke!” Someone was shaking her but her head to much, everything hurt to much; it was like listening to sound under water, dampened and contorted. And no air at all.

Bellamy froze at the cry of the blonde in his arms, he’s heard her cry from despair and sorrow, from anger at the world or everyone in it, he should know, he’s joined her in her cries. _This, _this was something else, like all the pain she has ever experienced hit her at once.

He dared to look down at her blood-stained flattened knuckles.

He wished he didn’t.

Clarke’s knuckles weren’t just flattened, they were shredded to the bone. Flabs of flayed skin dangled and swayed with Clarke’s jerking body.

Bellamy turned trying his best not to let any food escape as he heaved. A hand grabbed his shoulder, startling him so bad that he almost dropped Clarke.

It was Octavia, but she was looking behind him.

Trails of black glistened on the floors, just how long they went he didn’t know to distracted by his own thoughts and Octavia, but he did see the drops curve around the corner they took.

Bellamy vaguely remembered placing, more like dumping, Clarke in Indra’s outstretched hands before retching on the floor next to them.

“Well, at least you didn’t vomit on Clarke”

He did his best to glare at Octavia, who picked a leg up to shake off the remnants of his last meal, but there was shock and fear in her eyes he felt mirrored his own.

Clarke wasn’t stable, but none of them have seen her break this bad before. Another bout of bile raced up his throat and he wondered how many times Clarke broke without any of them seeing her.

Bellamy whipped the back of his hand over his mouth. The sourness not easing the rest of his body like it should have. He ignored the shaking of his limbs.

“We are not doing that” he looked at Gaia and Indra, his voice hoarse. He couldn’t let them do it. It was his fault that Madi was even in the predicament in the first place, he would do anything to fix the pain he gave to Clarke and her daughter.

“Bellam—”

“NO!” He pleaded. This wasn’t how things were supposed to go, Clarke wasn’t supposed to be body snatched, Madi wasn’t supposed to be losing her mind. They were supposed to finally have their forever home and now they were once again at war.

So much for doing better.

“Blake”

“No

“Blake”

“NO!”

“BLAKE!”

He didn’t remember the last time he’s heard Indra yell, but it was enough to drag him out of his spiraling self.

She had that frown she almost always seemed to have, but Indra’s eyes always told her story, and he could see fear. And complete exhaustion.

“Now that I have your attention, get Abb” The pain couldn’t be hidden fast enough, at least not from him “—get Jackson”

His sister didn’t hesitate to turn around and sprint off, he on the other hand just stared as the elder warrior laid down a twitching, almost convulsing, Clarke onto the nearest table. Gaia was at her mother’s side helping to ease the blonde onto her side.

Gaia gently held one of Clarke’s hands, the destroyed dactyls curled in her palm. Her ghostly white bones shone back with a small glint that felt mocking.

Here she is, the girl born of fire who fell from the sky. See how mortal she really is.

Indra’s sigh felt like she was feeding off the one that refused to leave his chest.

“What happened”

He stared at the mother and daughter in front of him, how he wished Clarke and Madi could have something similar.

They had the valley, his voice nagged back.

And you destroyed it.

“What didn’t happen”


	6. Chapter 6

“What didn’t happen” Bellamy felt useless.

Clarke was shaking violently even when Jackson appeared minutes later, trailed by Miller and Octavia at his back.

“What happened” Jackson’s voice breaking the tense silence, echoing Indra’s question as he tried to catch his breath.

That seemed to be the only question anyone would ask.

Bellamy wondered how the doctor was doing, he was to Abby what Madi was to Clarke in a way, both parent and mentor, they may not share blood but they’ve a bond that would take the end of the world to shatter it.

He wondered if Jackson had enough energy to help, he looked worse than the rest.

“She seemed to take out her…frustrations, out on the floor. She won’t stop shaking and I fear she may have bitten her tongue” Gaia offered, her hand running through the blonde’s hair.

It was matted in black, a previous unseen injury glinting in the low lights. How much she bleeds now is astounding, Clarke doesn’t look anything like the mighty Wanheda that freed her people from the mountain nor the girl who fell to earth so long ago.

Jackson sighed; eyes wet with tears just recently unshed. He took a deep breath, the rattling of his body easing just a bit.

“Please, don’t take another one” he whispered under his breath. He didn’t know if he could take losing another Griffin, not with Abby’s recent departure. In a matter of days, he lost the woman who kept him going on the Ark, on the ground, and even in the ground.

It wasn’t fair.

He couldn’t lose another Griffin. He could barely keep it together as is when he watched Sanctum’s people take her away. Clarke leaving would do him under, he could still remember the happier times on the Ark when it was him, Abby, and little Clarke in the medical ward. The little blonde shadowing him as he was her mother. It was a time he wished to keep in his mind forever for even in the darkness of blood and violence the three of them were a family when he went through those doors to start his day.

Jackson knew he was barely keeping himself together now, the only reasons that he didn’t fall apart at the seams was the fear of losing Clarke and fearing that Abby’s death would be in vain.

“We need to take her back to the ship, it’s the most sterile place right now and I know where most of the supplies are”

He got close, Clarke was in shock, but he was unsure if it was from her injuries or if her brain was starting to fail again.

Jackson tucked his hand under the blonde’s head in support. Without words he looked over his shoulder at Millar, nothing needed to be said. Miller came over and helped cover the woman with old lab coats and what little other they had to bind the woman’s hands before lifting Clarke into his own arms.

At least the convulsing stopped. For now.

Bellamy protested but was held back by his sister, “Let me take her”

Jackson shook his head, “No, you’ve already carried her once and I can see how exhausted you are. We’ll need to move fast; don’t think I haven’t noticed you favoring your leg”

Bellamy opened his mouth to protest but was only met with Millar carrying Clarke silently by him.

Miller didn’t stop but he did turn his head after Bellamy stumbled after him,

“She got Jackson back for me Bellamy, I’ll get her back to you. Go, lead our people till she’s healed”

Bellamy glared at the floor, he could feel his body slowing down in exhaustion, but he wouldn’t give up. Not on Clarke, not again.

“I’m not leaving her”

The man next to him shook his head watching as Jackson jogged ahead to prepare.

“Bellamy, we _need _to deal with Madi”

“I’m not going to abandon her either, but Clarke—”

“Clarke needs Madi, you know that best of all people”

Miller increased his pace forcing Bellamy behind so he could catch up with Jackson. He felt bad for doing it, but they were already on the cusp of another war. Besides if he didn’t force Bellamy behind, he knows that Bellamy would trek across the whole damn planet for Clarke.

Miller turned watching the despair grow in the man’s face, “It’s Clarke, she’ll live…she just needs something to live for”

It was minute, tiny, for a second he thought he’d imagined it but Bellamy nodded again, harder this time.

“You keep her safe, you keep her alive”

Miller increased his hold on the woman in his arms and nodded before turning and sprinting off.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this season is going to end nor am I ready to see it end, but I'm sure as hell ready for the next episode.


End file.
